1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Mount Tarnica (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Scinario Government would have limped on after an atomic war from places like Kelvedon Hatch Secret Nuclear Bunker and RAF Hack Green (for the UK). Valuable members of the public, the armed forces and some critical industries would also be protected to a degree, but most would have perished! No doubt some places would survive and in time form small principality and city states like this S.E. Polish one, The Republic of Mount Tarnica, which I made on another wiki. National data The Republic of Mount Tarnica ', commonly called '"Tarnica", is a survivor state in Eastern Europe. It is is a federal and democratic and parliamentary republic located in Poland, plus a small part of Slovakia. History Pre-Doomsday The Andrassy family from Transylvania started to influence the history of Humenné in the 19th century, a period characterized by economic growth. Moreover, many new buildings were erected at that time. The main fields of activities of town inhabitants were agriculture, crafts and trade. The first train appeared in Humenné in 1871, stimulating the development of trade and wood cutting. In 1899 the first business academy in Austria-Hungary was established in Humenné. Toward the end of the 19th century, Humenné counted 4,000 inhabitants. The 20th century brought along a cultural revival. Humenné was famous for its markets and fairs. This promising, though timid, development was interrupted by World War I. A short period of the existence of Czechoslovakia between the two world wars proved to have positive effects upon the life of Humenné. As a corollary of World War II, however, all the effort had to start from the very beginning. On 26 November 1944, Humenné was captured by troops of the Soviet 18th Army, acting as a part of the 4th Ukrainian Front, after which the town became again part of Czechoslovakia. Until 1956 Humenné was an administrative rather than an economic centre. Then the construction of a plant for the production of textile polyamide fibres, the present Chemlon company, triggered a real chain effect on the town's growth. Humenné was gradually becoming a centre of chemical, building, food and mechanical engineering industries. This had a positive impact on the development of technical colleges. The industrial development entailed large-scale housing projects, and the town area was completed by new housing estates. While there were 7,000 inhabitants living in Humenné in 1948, the population now amounts almost 40,000. The Red Army retook the town from German forces on July 27, 1944. On 16 August 1945, a border agreement between the government of the Soviet Union and the Polish Provisional Government of National Unity, installed by the Soviets, was signed in Moscow. According to the so-called Curzon Line, the post-war eastern border of Poland has been established several kilometres to the east of Przemyśl. In the post-war territorial settlement, the new border between Poland and the Soviet Union placed Przemyśl just within the Polish People's Republic. The border now ran only a few kilometres to the east of the city, cutting it off from much of its economic hinterland. Due to the murder of Jews in the Nazi Holocaust and the post-war expulsion of Ukrainians (in 1947's Operation Vistula or Akcja Wisla), the city's population fell to 24,000, almost entirely Polish. However, the city welcomed thousands of Polish migrants from Eastern Galicia. Their numbers restored the population to its pre-war level. Mt Tarnica is a peak in the Bieszczady Mountains in southern Poland. Its height is 1,346 metres. It is one of the Polish Crown Peaks. The summit towers 500 metres above the Wołosatka Valley. Tarnica is a peak in the Bieszczady Mountains in southern Poland. Its height is 1,346 metres. It is one of the Polish Crown Peaks. The summit towers 500 metres above the Wołosatka Valley. It can be easily told apart from its neighbours by its distinctive shape. The mountain has two separate summits, one of 1,339 and one of 1,346 metres. The southern part is a steep rocky wall, while the other side consist of less steep rocky field. Bieszczady National Park (Polish: Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy) is the third largest National Park in Poland, located in Subcarpathian Voivodeship in the extreme south-east corner of the country, bordering Slovakia and Ukraine. The Park was created in 1973. WW3 *''Also see- Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse)!'' Their knowledge of events In the war, the cities of Kraków, Nowa Huta and Lublin were destroyed by 60kt, 25kt and 100kt bombs as well as a 100 kt missile which missed its target, Katowice, but was nonetheless near enough to radiate the zone with the fall out and caused a lot of damage. 25kt Nukes also hit Pszczyna, after it missed Oswiecem. Košice in Slovakia had also been wiped out by a 25kt nuke. Poland and Ukraine were in ruins and 90% of Czechoslovakia was dead. Post-WW3 After WW3, Przemyśl, Tarnów, Dębica, Rzeszów, Bochnia and Zakopane, as well as some near by small towns and communities got contact going between them, as they were near to each other. it helped Przemyśl to trade with them for the winter. Similar affairs created 3 Slovakian city states of Humenné, Bardejov, Snina. A harsh winter in the December of 1961, a drought induced famine in mid-1962 and E-coli outbreak in late 1963 cost many lives. Electromagnetic Pulses (or 'EMP') from air-bursted weapons destroyed some ~70% of the electronics across the Central Europe. Most radios, televisions, telephones systems, and computers were rendered useless. The initial death toll following the first hours of conflict was estimated at some circa ~26,000,000 people killed according to the local communist party apparatus' press release 6 weeks later. In the aftermath of the destruction brought about by the war, the small and still intact settlements were blessed by its relatively unscathed physical condition. The counties's government worked tirelessly with the goal of bringing renewed prosperity. As food ran short and hoards of Slovak and Ukrainian refugees poured in people became desperate and resorted rioting or looting. 3 petrol bomb blasts went off inside a Przemyśl bakery and 2 people were killed in a Lesko granary fire. Shortly after the 3 petrol bomb blasts, inside a Przemyśl bakery, a small band of socio-political elites seized power. The first task of the newly formed the Przemyśl based State Bureau was to scavenge whatever goods could be salvaged from destroyed areas. salvage teams returned with precious supplies from local industrial center and martial law was declaimed. 1964-1979 The public were getting increasingly tired of the brutality and violence of the State Bureau regime as well as the enormous shortages of food, medicine and other necessary goods. People around the country, especially young people, were beginning to openly criticise the government and the communist ideology. Faced with an overwhelming popular protest, the Communist Party all, but collapsed and the, interim President and Secretary of the State Bureau of the Communist Party of Przemyśl announced that the Communist Party would relinquish power and dismantle the single-party state on May 10, 1964. Religion, trades unions and private ownership of small businesses (under 25 employees) were legalised. The Communists won in 1968 with 45% of the vote and de-fact restored one-arty rule with a decreed changed to the constitution, but the Social Democratic Party replaced them when they won the 1986 ballot with 52% of the result. Polling was every 5 years in turn and rather rowdy at times. Housing was fixed by 1967, farming began to improve in 1970, communist hard liners were purged in 1982, and a 100 armed militia was formed in 1984 over fears of invasion by the recently discovered Ruthinia-South Galicia and the other nations that emerged from the ruins of Poland. Explores and traders found the unaffiliated Slovak border towns of Zboj and Nová Sedlica in 1972 and the socialist city states of Humenné, Bardejov and Snina in 1973, all of which were invited in to the federation a year later. 1980-2000 The cooperation between variouse political, religious, business, civic entities and the National Guard helped diffuse tensions over the rather low food supplies throughout the spring and summer of 1984. On the 5th of May, 1985; priests, union leaders, civic and community leaders, as well as the ruling communist politicians, came together to discuss drafting a democratic new constitution. They decided on adopting a parliamentary republic system to replace the de-facto one party stat, with universal suffrage and STV type proportional representation system. Life today Most of the people live a agricultural hand-to mouth existence and have late 19th century technology. Name To avoid local mayors arguing over which town’s name would be used, so the local communist party chief chose to name it after the local mountain and thus "Republic of Mount Tarnica". Counties #Tatra County, #Tarnów County, #Nowy Sącz County, #Gorlice County, #Bukowina Tatrzańska county, #Nowy Targ County, #Jasło County, #Dębica County, #Brzozów County, #Jarosław County, #Limanowa County, #Bochnia County, #Krosno County, #Gorlice County, #Krosno County, #Strzyżów County, #Rzeszów County, #Przeworsk County, #Łańcut County, #Lubaczów County, #Przemyśl County, #Sanok County, #Lesko County #Bieszczady County, #Zboj-Nová Sedlica County, #Humenné County, #Bardejov County, #Snina County. Ethnic minorities Minorities of Roma (4.0%), Rusyns (2.7%) and there are small minorities of Germans (<1%), Romanians (<0.5%), Hungarians (<0.5%) and Czechs (<0.5%). Health care Thyroid and skin cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1976. Economy Subsistence farming and chair making. Food is mostly from local farm produce. Trade *Exports- A few chinken, turnips, pottry, chairs and eggs. *Imports- A few hand tools, horses and horse drawn ploughs Army A 1,500 strong sword, spear, axe and bow armed militia formed in 1970. A 25 strong border guard was formed in 1980, armed with 27 (2 spares are in storage) guns akin to the the OTL Ketland brass barrel smooth bore pistol. Both forces were equipped a few years later with 5 Bavarian revolvers akin to the OTL Uberti 1873 Old West Old Model Revolver. Media Posters a nailed up as and when necessary by the local authorities. The death penalty Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies were executed by hanging. A moratorium on hanging has been in place since 1998. The arts Peasant folk arts and crafts. The problem It will probably seen as implausible on DD83 since- #It covered part of another User's planned nation. OK, 2 states can't own the same land. #Slovakia was nigh on wiped out. Sorry, Some zones would have held out. Unassimilated medieval villages definitely in the east and perhaps some city states to. Actual ATL Targets *Czechoslovakia #Malacky air base- 60kt. #Komárno major industry and shipyard- 60kt and 60kt. #Trenčín air base and industry- 60kt and 60kt. #Košice air base and industrial center- 60kt and 60kt. #Banská Bystrica air base- 60kt. #Bratislava, industrial center and largest Slovak city- 60kt, but it was later scrubbed for a 10kt bomb, since Austria complained about possible collateral damage they would incur. #Malacky air base- 60kt. #Komárno industrial center and shipyard- 60kt and 60kt. #Trenčín air base- 60kt. #Banská Bystrica air base- 60kt. #Prague airport 1 x 1kt #Praha Kbely airfeild 2 x 1kt #Praha Ruzyně airport 1 x 1kt #Topoľčany 1 x 1kt (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb). #Topoľčany Czechoslovakian army base 2 x 1kt #Topoľčany Soviet army base 2 x 1kt #Brno 1 x 1kt and 1x 5kt (neither exsploded) #Brno Cernovice (Slatina) airfield 1 x 15kt #Bělá pod Bezdězem nucliar missile silos 1x 70kt #Kuřivody Soviet nuclear missile silos 1x 70kt #Cheb 2x 0.3kt and 1x 1kt #Tábor (Vsechov) airfield 1 x 1kt #Cban Bombing Range (Manetin) airfield 1 x 5kt (American and French intelligence was poor and they thought it was a major fighter base.) #Bohunice Nuclear Power Plant 1x 1.5kt (did not exploded) #Zavod Turcanske Strojarne vehicular engineering works, Martin- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Headquarters of the Soviet Central Group of Forces, Milovice- 1x 5kt (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb) and 1x 1kt. #Milovice- 1x 1kt. (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb). #Koncise army supply depot- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Bratislava Airport (military runway)- 2x 1kt #Bratislava Airport (civil runways)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Košice city centre 25kt nuke. *Ukraine SSR #43rd Guards Rocket Division, Romny - 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #37th Guards Rocket Division, Lutsk - 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Kirovohrad Raion missile field- 2x 60kt and 1x 360kt #44th Rocket Division (Kolomiya) -2x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Kirovohradska oblast missile field- - 2x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Mykolayivska oblast missile field- - 2x 60kt and 1x 40kt # The 16 missile silos just south of Kiev- 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt # The missile command just south of Kiev- 1x 40kt, 1x 15kt and 1x 25kt #Kiev City and Oblast reserve guards unit, Kiev- 1x 15kt (it did not go off) #NPO "Electropribor", Kiev- 1x 10kt and 1x 1.5kt #Soviet strategic missile troops 46th Division of the 43rd Rocket Army, Pervomaisk-3x 60kt #Donetsk industrial sector- 1x 25kt (did not go off) #Berdychiv industrial sector- 1x 25kt (did not go off) #Kiev agro-collective chicken processing (and covertly army rations) factory 1x 1.5kt. #The Donbass coal mines- 2x 10kt. #43rd Air Army of the Long Range Aviation, 2nd Independent Heavy Bomber Aviation Corps, which later became the 24th Air Army, in Vinnitsa– 1x 70kt #HQ Vinnitsa, Kiev Military District HQ – 1x 15kt and 1x 70kt. #Vinnitsa Soviet strategic missile troops – 1x 60kt and 1x 70kt #Kunmadaras Soviet Airbase A-1676 Smila, Cherkassy- 1x 21kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the central Black Sea and exploded harmlessly). #19th Rocket Division, Gaisin- 1x 60kt and 1x 15kt (missed and hit Belokorovichi instead) #50th Rocket Division, Belokorovichi - 1x 60kt and 1x 15kt #24th Air Army, Belokorovichi - 1x 60kt and 1x 21kt (the latter did not go off) # 46th Rocket Division, Pervomaisk - 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #The static inverter plant of HVDC Volgograd-Donbass, Pervomaisk- 1x 1.5kt (did not go off). #Odessa port- 2x 40kt and 1x 21kt #Odessa navel dockyards- 2x 40kt and 1x 21kt #Belbeck radar station- 1x15kt (did not go off) #Sevastopol port- 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Sevastopol industrial sector 2x 21kt #Sevastopol navel dockyards- 2x 21kt, 2x 40kt and 1x 70kt #The Black See Fleet at Sevastopol- 2x 60kt and 1x 360kt #Gvardeyskoye airport- 1x 40kt and 1x 21kt #Gvardeyskoye airbase- 1x 40kt and 1x 21kt #Simferopol airport- 1x 21kt #Sevastopol city center- - 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Simferopol industrial sector- 1x 21kt #Simferopol city center- 1x 40kt #Chonhar- 1x 15kt #Armyans'k- 1x 15kt #Yevpatoriya Евпатория- 1x 15kt #Berdychiv army base- 60kt. #Dubno air base- 60kt. #Lutsk air base and heavy industry- 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Novohrad-Volynskyi army base- 60kt. #Ovruch air base- 60kt. #Rivne for its industry and army bass- 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Volodymyr-Volynskyi, air base and army base- 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Zhytomyr, for its industry and air base- 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Chernobyl industrial zone- 60kt. #Brody, for its air base and important pipeline connections- 1x 60kt and 1x 40kt #Ivano-Frankivsk military base- 60kt. #Kolomyia uclear base and headquarters- 100kt x2 #Lviv military base- 60kt. #Mukachevo air base- 60kt. #Stryi air base- 60kt. #Ternopil military base- 60kt. #Uzhhorod military base- 60kt. #Kyivs'kyi District of Odessa 2x 15kt (The British bomber was shot down over the Black Sea, crashed in the Sea 20 miles to the west and it's bombs never went off.). *Poland- #Centrum Optikia optical works Warsaw- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Warsaw city centre- 1x 100kt (did not go off) #Warsaw airport- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Warsaw airfield- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Warsawa steal mill complex- 1x 10kt. #Warsaw industrial sector- 1x 10kt #Bydgoszcz industrial sector- 1x 10kt #Krakow industrial sector- 1x 10kt #Krakow salt mine- 1x 10kt #Krakow chemical plant- 1x 10kt #Wrocław industrial sector- 1x 10kt #Szczecin Port (Stettin)- 1x 10kt, 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt (the 100kt one did not go off) # Szczecin (Stettin) - 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt (did not go off). #Gdynia docks - 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Gdynia port - 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Gdańsk port- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Gdańsk city- 1x 10kt (did not go off) and 1x 100kt (the 100kt did not go off) #Gdańsk industrial sector- 1x 100kt #Gdańsk harbour- 1x100kt #Gdańsk Navy docks- 1x 100kt (did not go off) #Gdańsk shipyards- 1x 100kt (did not go off and spewed nuclear wast like a dirty bomb) #Gdańsk dockyards- 1x 100kt (did not go off and spewed nuclear wast like a dirty bomb) #The entire Vistula Valley- ?x ?kt, that is to say, whatever NATO could use to sterilize both banks for tens of miles inland for several century’s, from the north to the south of it and poison the river's water likewise. #Polish East Baltic Fleet, Gdańsk - 1x 10kt #Polish North Sea Fleet, Gdańsk - 1x 10kt #Polish Skaggert Patorle flotilla, Gdańsk - 2x 10kt #Soviet Skaggert Patorle flotilla, Gdańsk - 2x 10kt #43rd Army (Soviet Union) Gdańsk- 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt #43rd Army (Soviet Union) Świnoujście - 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt #Skeggeret navel intelligence flotilla (Soviet Union) Świnoujście - 1x10kt #43rd Army (Soviet Union) Szczecinek- 1x 10kt #Warsaw Liberation of 1945 Airfield (Polish/Soviet airforces)- 1x 10kt #7th Red Banner Tank Army Łódź- 1x 10kt #7th Red Banner Tank Army Poznań - 1x 10kt #7th Red Banner Tank Army Wrocław- 1x 100kt (did not go off) # Wrocław steel mill- 1x 10kt (did not go off and spewed nuclear wast like a dirty bomb) #Soviet 52nd Army Kielce- 1x 10kt #Soviet 52nd Army - Częstochowa- 1x10kt #Soviet 52nd Army - Kraków- 1x 10kt #Soviet 96th Rifle Corps Łomża- 1x 10kt #Soviet 96th Rifle Corps Mława- 1x 10kt #Soviet 96th Rifle Corps Pułtusk- 1x 10kt #Soviet 3rd Guards Cavalry Corps was stationed in Lublin- 1x 10kt #Soviet 3rd Guards Tank Corps was stationed in Kraków- 1x10kt #Soviet 5th Tank Corps was stationed in Białystok- 1x 10kt. #10th Tank Corps was stationed in Krotoszyn- 1x 10kt #20th Tank Division was stationed in Wrocław- 1x 10kt #Kłomino – Brzeźnica nuclear missile silos- 2x 100kt and 1x 70kt #Bydgoszcz- 1x 100kt (did not go off) #Krakow- 1x 100kt (did not go off) #Lubin- 1x 100kt #Wrocław- 1x 100kt (did not go off) # Kraków city center- 60kt #Nowa Huta steel mill- 25kt #Oswiecem- 25kt Missed and hit Pszczyna. #Katowice- 25kt. Missed its target, but was nonetheless near enough to radiate the zone with the fall out and caused a lot of damage #Kraków industrial center - 60kt *Belarussian SSR. #Nuclear Missile Silos in Smorgon (and thus the town it's self), Belarus- 4x 60kt and 1x 70kt. #Smarhon (air base), a Soviet Air Force base in Belarus- 1x 10kt #Minsk city centre- 1x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Minsk railway junction- 1x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Minsk Automobile Plant (MAZ, Russian: Открытое Акционерное Общество «Минский автомобильный завод», Open JSC "Minsky Avtomobilny Zavod") plant- 1x 10kt #Minsk city airport- 1x 1.5kt #Belorussian air defence HQ, Minsk- 1x 10kt # Soviet strategic missile troops Postavy -2x 80kt #Postavy Missile silo- 2x 70 kt (did not go off). #Postavy is a former air base – 1x 10kt. #305th Bomber Aviation Regiment (305 BAP), 1st Guards Bomber Aviation Division, Postavy airfield- 1x 10kt. #Minsk, to an American nuclear missile- 60kt #Brest's massive train yards- 25kt #Hrodna army headquarters- 60kt #The Strategic Bomber base at Balbasovo- 60kt #The bomber base at Pribytki- 60kt #The Missile bases at Lida- 60kt #The air base at Baranovichi- 60kt *Czechoslovakia- #Bela pod Bezdezem #Bilna #Misov #Prague *Poland- #Bydgoszcz #Gdańsk major dockyards and industrial center- 60kt and 60kt. #Topelkany army base- 25kt #Kraków #Lublin #Szczecin #Warsawa #Wrocław army base- 60kt. *Belorussian- *Ukraine- Category:Poland Category:Nukes Category:Cold War Category:Warfare Category:Nations